Somebody to die for
by fierce.m
Summary: Ellie Lees is an intern at a hospital in Beacon Hills. On her duty to the ER two people get into an accident. After some time, both disappear, so Ell conduct her own investigation and enter the world of the werewolves, mythical creatures, full of blood and missing people.
1. Dark paradise

_Such things happens when I wake up at 3 a.m. to watch new episode of one of my favourites TV Shows._  
_I hope you will enjoy :)_

* * *

"You look bad. You should eat something."  
"Yhym." I murmur, turning the pages of another history of the disease.  
"Ellie..."  
"Lees, a march to the ER!" Orders Powers and we have seen for a while before he disappear and nobody knows where. I roll my eyes. Greeeat, I missed only further narky into me supervisor. Really great. James looks at me with his eyes doe as long as I want to cut him with a scalpel.  
"Here it is." I growl under my breath and I take an apple from the table.  
"Don't huff. I'm just worried." He explains, sitting down next to me. His concern works for me like a red rag to a bull. Generally James gets on my nerves. Handsome blond man with doe eyes. I slightly pull away from him. Do not complain about the lack of other problems of love.  
"God, how much I would like to cut someone?" I beg the Creator and pleadingly raise my hands up in a gesture of prayer. "I wasn't in the surgery for a week. Do you understand that? The whole seven days filling papers, orders laboratory, clinic and patients postoperatively. And all that because I cannot sit quiet and I always have to add comment to everything. I have to cut someone." I finish and bite into the apple. I need to find a patient who needs surgery or I'll go crazy.  
"If you want to ..."  
Outside heard an ambulance. My phone going crazy. I leave the paper and an apple on the table and run to the ER. Finally, something is happening! Please, whatever operating. Although the appendix.  
Two people, accident, motor. I read and I am in bliss. Thanks, Old Man!  
"Lees!"  
I run on a branch when entering a battered girl. This doesn't look seriously injured. She is conscious, but dazed. I see a few superficial scratches, no fractures or bleeding.  
"Abdominal ultrasound, let's give something to calm her..." I murmur, filling her card, and cope everything with fast signature. "Okay, now tell me that we have someone to cu..."  
"Boy, three deep abdominal wounds."  
"Yes! Call to Finley, let him wash. He is in the three?" I yelled, running down the hall to the boy from the accident. Along the way, I make sure, that the rest of the interns and residents is unavailable, so I will definitely assist.  
"Finley does not answer." Nurse stopped me at the door, when I already had to push the door handle. Uh!  
"All right."  
No one dares to break away Tomas Finley from sleep. This threatens ban to entry to the operating room and clinic for all month. But for what we have is Elisabeth? For the worst job. When I walked, or rather, I slam into the nurses' station he was asleep at best. Because what surgeon can do on call at 3 am?  
"Fin ... Tomas ... Tomas, get up ... Finley, bloody hell, the operation!"  
"Where?" He sat on the bed and looked feverishly around the room.  
"Wash you they are taking you a boy with abdominal wound." He nodded and lay back on the bed. Damn heavy, what with everyone today?!  
"God, this operation! Look to him and you can wash yourself." He jumped out of bed and ran into surgery. Oh yes! I love him. I'm going to cut. Oh ...  
I grabbed boy's card and went to his room. The nurse already gave him an anesthetic for surgery. I looked at the card where nobody inscribed an order to give any medication. Applause for nurses. I shook my head and pulled out a pen. The nurse jumped when I pulled the cap.  
"Isaac Lahey?" I asked. I didn't get answer, so I looked questioningly at her. She seemed a bit surprised. "Is that Isaac Lahey? I'm going to operate on him." After a moment she smiles and nods. "You give him thiopental, or something else?"  
"Thiopental."  
"Ok, thanks. Soon we take him into surgery. And by the way, I know it's just an injection, but wear gloves. Regulations require this, even at this foolishness." I smiled and upturn bedding, under which is hidden a large ligature. I unveil half of the wound. Three equal in size and deep cuts on his stomach. "It will be much to sew. I wonder how he did it. Is already known something about the accident?"  
Nurse disappears as if she melted away. Instead of her in the door frame appears James's head and I have a great desire to disappear as a nurse.  
"Your sister is calling. Apparently she can't contact you."  
"Tell her that I had surgery and I will be later." I speak discontented, because he comes inside. Immediately I find something to do and I check parameters of the boy. Is she not much to do at night? She is bored or something? "Or I'll call her back. Dave! Dave, darling, can you take care of him?" I ask a passing male nurse with begging painted on my face. Fortunately, you can always count on Dave.  
I moved away as far as it was possible, because James could accidentally find me, and dialed my older sister's number.  
"Hey, witch!" I dropped to the phone when she take a call. Leah immediately hit back.  
"Hey, butcher. Could you kindly answer the phone, even just from me. Mom is worried."  
"If the display see a witch or Matriarch then I run not specially quickly to the phone. You're calling only for this?"  
"No, I just wanted to hear you." Leah has lucky, cause I know about her love for the sarcasm, otherwise I will bury alive her in the garden. In the same place, where we entomb the last guinea pig. "I have to take Cristian to the station, so I wanted to know when you are coming back."  
"I have a surgery, so not quickly. Leave your treasure with Jess."  
"I will not call to her in the night. Besides, she is unfitted for looking after her. It's only a half an hour, nothing bad will not happen to her, right?"  
"You are a terrible mother."  
"I know. See you in the morning."  
Turn off the phone and hang it on the shelf. I wash my hands, put apron and gloves on, and I'm ready for operation. The door opens, and in the operating room are only three people, and there is no bed with the patient.  
"What ...?" I asked, looking around the room. "Where's the boy?"  
"I guess that somebody muddled the patients and brought us a healthy boy.' Tomas explains and keep getting off apron. "They are looking for our patient."  
"How the hell?!"  
"I don't know, sweetheart. This was perfectly healthy, with no injuries."  
"Who brought him?" Great, in this hospital, however, can not rely on anyone. Everyone is waiting just to give responsibilities to someone else, and as a result it gets confusing.  
"Dave."  
Something was not right. Dave took care of the boy, saw him in the hall, so he rather would not exchange him to someone else.  
"Where is he now?"  
"This boy? On the way to the branch. Go see what with a girl. Call you when they will find our missing."  
I run to the elevator, because they could not gone far. Something is wrong. Elevator is on its way to the ground floor. Uh, I have to go stairs. Now I am grateful to my dad of all sports activities which he sent me. Almost knock terrified nurse with several binders down. Quickly I get through to the ground floor. I can't catch my breath, pant like after running in marathon. I lift my head.  
The lift is open and empty. In the corridor there is none. I guess. From behind the glass door I see two men with a wheelchair. They both have dark hair and are well built. One is a bit older than the other. Although the second looks more familiar. I see a boy sitting in a wheelchair. I'll give my left nut that is Isaac. Are on the outside. I can be very fit, but still when I'm out the door, they already leave in car.  
Greeeat.

* * *

Angry like a wasp I come back on branch and immediately go to the girl from the accident. Reporting a missing patient is not something that I wanted throughout all day. Why this is happening on my duty?! Along the way, I come across sheriff who have a live discussion with a nurse, and I regret that I showed you.  
"Ask the doctor." Nurse suggests, and I feel how I start to boil inside.  
"So I'm listening." I answer sweetly, because I'm here not too long, so I do not want to go on a bitch and make a bad impression. Not yet.  
"The girl from acc..."  
"You cannot visit her now. She was given strong sedatives and sleeping pills." I explain, but I still boil inside. I should now be in the operating theater and assist Finley in the surgery. I shouldn't be back on the ward, with a ton of papers on my head and others post-surgical patients.  
"Please contact me when she wake up."  
"Of course."  
I send to sheriff another smile after which he is not able to say more words and I can finally nobble the girl. With impetus open the door and I stand stunned in disbelief. The bed is empty, and the policeman is chained to the leg of an empty bed.  
"God, this is not happening!" I speak to myself and pale from a large dose of today's emotions I turn to the sheriff. "Excuse me, can you allow me here for a moment?"  
"Are you all right?"  
"No. I need go to bed and take a break from running away patients."


	2. Daylight

_I don't know what you think about that. I think it isn't that what I wanted to write._**  
**

_Please let me know what do you think about it. I hope you will enjoy it :)_

* * *

Great, girl was admitted as a Jane Doe. Neither the name nor the address, nothing. Good that someone recognized the boy.  
Isaac Lahey, date of birth, last medical examination, a history diseases, the parents ... address!  
I had to look extremely satisfied or like some crazy person, because Leah stopped next to me for a while and she just watched me.  
"Since when do you take work to home?" She puts in front of me a cup of coffee and sits down on chair.  
"Since I stopped to fall behind with the filling in papers in the ER." I answer still delighted with by my discovery. "What is it?" I ask when Leah was stirred her tea for a long time without saying a word.  
"I miss him already." I roll my eyes, because that what happens with my sister for last five years sometimes makes me sick. "What if something ever goes to a young, sexy girl? What if he does not have to choose between family and work. "  
"And do you think you're old? If someone has to be sexy, regardless of who is standing next to him, the sexiest will be always Cristian. "I correct her utterance, and she opens her eyes wide with surprise. Oh, sweet, surprised Leah. "What?"  
"You're talking about my husband. Your brother-in-law."  
"Leah! Cristian is Italian, which means that he is the embodiment of synonyms and words sex and sexy" I'm laugh at her expression, cause she opened her mouth in astonishment, and her large eyes probably soon come out of orbit. "I'm going to go running to make my ass sexy, but not like your husband." I'm jerk out with a sneer, and I have to run away from a flying pillow. "I love you!" I said again, leaning around the corner. "Charlie, let's go! Brown!"  
Waiting for Charlie, I take out the iPod to look for Coldplay's songs, which I recently worshiped again. Even my dog I called the title of the song. Charlie Brown, Leah always says that it sounds stupid. But Leah is ignorant about that. It fits into my hybrid of Siberian husky and wolf. Charlie has a slightly brownish hairs of his wolf-parent and the blue eyes of the parent-husky. He looks a little bit different than other dogs. But he is a much better in running through the forest, which I love in him.  
Charlie breaks out in the woods, but I inhibit him and show the way along the street. Both of them are not too happy about it. I enter Prescribed address into the navigation on phone. Less than 50 minutes' walk away separates me from it. I whistle at Charlie, who is set on my right side and adapts to my pace. I remember how one day Cristian joked that Charlie and I are creating a pack, and I'm the alpha female.  
Isaac's house looks like most ordinary homes. I walk down the sidewalk to the door, but my attention is drawn to the window or rather what I see inside. The furniture is covered with some materials, as if no one lived there. I come closer , which annoy Charlie. After all, this guy is a high school student, he needs a place to live, learn, do his homework...  
"Are you looking someone? "I hear behind my back and turned around. Woman perhaps a little bit older than my sister is watching me, based on the railing of her porch.  
"Actually, yes. I'm looking for Isaak Lahey. "Woman descends from the porch and goes to the fence, so I walk in her footsteps. "It seems to me that perhaps I got a wrong address."  
"Isaac is not living here since the death of his father."  
"You know where I can find him?"  
"I have no idea. I haven't seen him here on vacation."  
"Oh, thank you." Nobody said it would be easy. This phenomenon in the field of deceiving doctors must go to school, and I think that it would be worth search there. I looked at my watch and whistled for the dog. Leah in 10 minutes comes out to work.

* * *

"Auntie, is she similar to the Snow White" Mimi asked, interrupting drawing another princess.  
"Show me." I pulled away from the book and I glanced at the work of my niece. For a four years and nine months she was doing quite well with crayons and drawing block. "Pretty, perhaps the prettiest."  
Mila smiled wider and she announced with disarming frankness:  
"She is terrible and looks like she would bleed to death. Auntie, is it looks like bleeding out man in the hospital? "Mila probably never been embarrassed to any topic of conversation or question. All Cristian. From my sister she has only blond hair.  
"No, bleeding looks a lot worse."  
"So that drawing is not so bad."  
My phone announced the arrival of messages from an hospital. Although it was not about any of my patients. About no one alive. Why the hell I have papers of court pathologist? I could finish a cup of tea and have a free afternoon, and not pore over the mangled corpse.  
"Where did you find it?" I ask, pulling from wounds a few jagged leaves and corner of my eye I see the ground under her fingernails.  
"In the woods." I hate the general answer that all law enforcement agencies and the sheriff of Beacon Hills love to use. I can't stop you from malicious preciously perceptive, and my mood change perhaps is much more visible. "What happened?"  
"Every day I run through the woods." I answer and pull out the thermometer. "She died today in the morning, probably attacked by an animal."  
"Great, you've got kind of wild beast."  
"Rather wolf." Sheriff looks at me like I was some kind of ghost. I raise a piece of sheets and show one of the wounds. "It's a wolf bite."  
"Are you sure? This is not puma? "  
"Yes, I saw this more than once. Although never the man, but I'm sure. "Do I have to tell him about the dead rabbits in the garden? I take off my gloves, I sign the protocol and close the girl's body in cold storage. My day off was butchered by a wanton wolf. I need coffee, strong coffee. I sit down at a desk and waiting for the identification look through my patients cards.  
"You can not use properly the day off?" asks James, who as the anger enters the room.  
"I can teach you ..." offers his colleague.  
"Ok. I just finished an autopsy on the girl massacred by a wolf and I am not looking for more entertainment. "  
They both look at each other and I secretly hope forgive jokes at the level of kindergarten. Unfortunately, I've never been good at predicting the behavior of others, and James's friend James speaks after a moment:  
"Top that." He says, sitting down next to me. "The whole day I came down on two of my ex ..."  
"You're talking about your one-night conquests?"  
"Seriously. I met with two nurses at the same time, and today all day they took care of my patients. It's never happened before. I thought I will die there. "  
"Be glad, that they do not know about each other."  
I get a stroke of genius. The same nurse. This is not some terribly huge hospital, but dealing with both patients from an accident at the same time is too much of a coincidence. It can be a doctor, but almost never the same nurse. Too much work, not enough staff.  
"Where's Melissa?" On-call nurse shrugs her shoulders, but points to the duty roster and returns to the receiving phones. I check my watch and schedule. She finished work five minutes ago, so counting the time to dress up and sending away importunate patients there is still a chance that I will catch her. Doctors running around the branch or between branches is nothing unusual, but the doctor running the exit is something else.  
Melissa leaves the hospital, but not alone. Together with her goes a young boy. I'll give my hand ablate, that he took Isaac.

* * *

My curiosity and persistence someday will get me into trouble. But it is stronger than me. So strong that I manager lied and manipulated several doctors and in effect I ended up in the school nurse's cabinet to examine the students and compulsorily immunization against rabies. This wanton wolf come in handy for something. How to annoy, Isaac had training, so the whole team was at the end. There is nothing worse than a whole bunch of teenagers practicing any sport, even if they come alone.  
"Now Isaac Lahey ..." school nurse stopped at the door. I heard some voices in the corridor, and finally came to her two boys. "Apparently they are in a hurry. "She nodded and smiled. Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey at one time. Great.  
"No problem. Can I get something to drink? Sit down. "Nurse goes, they sit on the couch, and I get up and come closer. "I'm Elisabeth Lees. Let's get this over with. Take off your clothes and stand on the scale."  
Maybe Issac hadn't serious internal injuries, but, for God, from these three wounds on his stomach should have a long time be bleed to death. And he still runs around the pitch. I carefully observe how he take off shirt, and I have to lean on the desk. Oh Gosh.  
"Where's the ligature? Scars? "  
"Excuse me?" Isaac is trying to keep a neutral tone, but, he is running eyes to the side, his pupils narrowing.  
"I think that you deciv…"  
"A few days ago, you come to the hospital. In the operating room found that you are perfectly healthy. What is interesting less than half an hour before I changed your ligature. Three deep abdominal wounds and possible damage to internal organs. Then you disappeared with your friend Scott and someone else in the parking lot. Could you kindly explain it to me? "I cross my arms across my chest. Already no one smiles.  
"Isaac ..."  
I can find a few different reasons for changes in the pupil, iris and other eye problems. But I do not find any, which explains the change eyes. Yellow. So animal.  
The last thing I remember is a snarl and Isaac's fangs.


	3. Too close

_You have to know something - I have the flu and throat inflammation, which means sore throat, _

_headache, pain in every cell of my body, fever and difficulties in thinking and normal functioning. _

_Overall, I feel like tank ran over to me, so please, be charitably if, what I wrote will not commend to you. :)  
_

_Oh, and I'm sorry for all the mistakes, which I could not notice._

_Apart from that, I hope, like always, you will enjoy it. ;)_

* * *

"We have a night duty!" Amber's enthusiasm this time does not pass at me. I force myself to an artificial smile so that she did not ask. I return to borrowed from Leah iPad and a stack of books. "What is it?"  
"I have lots of documents on the desk and resection in the morning, I still have to prepare, and I think will not make it up for lost time." I lie, because the procedure during resection I redo two days ago, and I want get rid of her.  
"Can I help you?"  
"No, thanks. I just need a bit of peace."  
What can change the eye color? I know dozens of eye diseases, but only a few can make eye color change.  
I skip teeth. It could be an illusion of lack of sleep and lots of coffee.  
Or maybe it's not an eye disease, but jaundice?  
Yellow anilmal eyes. Google Search.  
Animal Eye Care, Difference and Similarities of human eye to animal eye ... Stupidity. Maybe some other way? Uncle Google reportedly knows everything.  
Animally yellow eyes humans. Chinese girl with cat dander. Next, unwanted stupidity. Oh, it has to be an explanation, because I'm going crazy! Putting the tablet on the table I accidentally click on the link in the black bar. Graphics.  
Yellow eyes. Fangs. Nails and hairs? I laughed when on the screen appeared werewolves pictures. Already I kept a finger on the button to turn off the iPad, but something just occurred to me. Photo of a large wolf.  
Isaac has wolf's eyes. My God, they mingled his DNA with the animal's! Wolfish...  
"Dr. Lees" I pull away from the device and look questioningly at the nurse. "The patient in practice."  
"Where?"  
"In one." Great, cast. There is nothing better than setting plaster cast. Oh, God! I am a surgeon!  
I do not like when nurse says patient in pactice, especially in room number one. This means that someone (usually drunk) stumbled and broke or cut his hand. Or something like that pattern. BORING! I want something or someone on the table for the operation.  
"Melissa is waiting!" Amber yells from the front desk.  
Wait, Melissa? This Melissa?! Nurse Melissa of missing patients? Wonderfully ...  
A cold shiver runs down my back, because the ward is too quiet. Too quiet. And Melissa did not mention even a word about the patient ... It's my paranoia. I should find a therapist. I take a deep breath and walk inside. I always can start screaming.  
"Okay, what we ...?" Melissa clamped her mouth and looks at me meaningfully.  
"We need to talk."  
"Is something wrong with the patient?" Pretending to be dolly bird is the best thing that comes to mind. I do not know how much Scott told her, or what he said, so it's best to pretend. "Where's the patient?"  
"About our mutual friend." Patient who at first glance does not need help, is turning in chair. He's a man of my age and definitely does not need a doctor. "About Isaac Lahey."  
"Who are you?"  
"Derek Hale, I'm his friend. Can we talk? "The tone of his voice suggested that I could not refuse. Melissa comes out with a strange expression. Great, I gotten myself into even more troubles. He do not expect that I just sit in a chair and say, 'speak', but that's what I do. Isaac hook up with Scott, so Melissa and her friend probably do not want to hurt him. "What did you see today?"  
"A lot of strange things. For example, a man who swallowed a teaspoon. "Now I do not pretend dolly bird. I'm just angry and ironic. "Isaac has some troubles?"  
"It depends ..."  
"From what? How many people know about him? Does anyone finds out unwelcome and will report to someone? I understand that he does not want to disclose himself. "  
Derek settles down even more and leans toward me. His eyes freezes my blood. But at the same time hypnotize.  
"How did you find out? Did he tell you? "  
"I added two and two together and I used the imagination." I told him leaning against back of the chair. "I do not want to inconvenience his problems ... On the contrary."  
"Contrary?"  
"I removed the documents from the date of his admission like he did not take part in an accident." I explained, and I felt relieved. The first time I did something against the law in the hospital. I explained to myself that it was for his own good. Derek looked at me baffled and frowns.  
"And being a werewolf was not a shock to you?"  
"What werewolves? I thought you were a victim of a soldier ... "  
"Dr. Lees, do you have a call."  
"Again plaster?!"  
"I do not. The sheriff brought the body to the morgue. "  
Oh, polish me off.

I ran hand over dark-haired boy. John could already come back from the exemption. Damn flu. By this I can not focus on being a doctor. I open the body bag, when I hear a knock at the door. In Derek's face I see, that he is confused or scared. I regret that he said a word too much.  
"Werewolves? Really? 'I asked, incredulous. Because where I've seen them? Only in the movies and books. Derek lowers his head, and something tells me that this is not a silly joke. "This is not a joke?"  
"No." Derek blinked and changed color from dark brown to red. Blood-red.  
"Ok ... Look, it does not change anything. I'm not going to talk about it to anyone. I don't care about who you are. Really. "  
"I know." He responds after a moment, what intrigues me. I think I say something that would tell someone dishonest to look like honest person? And he does not have any suspicion? "I can hear your heartbeat. You speak the truth. "  
"Great ... if you do not mind I would like to go back to my pretty mundane work." I'm a little bit shocked. My awareness still has not arrived to me.

* * *

"Straight to bed, okay?" His concern reminds me that James is a little bit too much worried about me and I realize once again what is connected with this.  
"Thank you." I quickly nod my head and someway get out. At the door, Leah takes over me, terrified by my view. "What?"  
"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"  
I don't answer, just go up the stairs to my room. Charlie is already lying on my bed. I lie down beside him and scratch behind the ear. His grunts of satisfaction works incredibly soothing to my shattered nerves. Despite the fatigue, I can't sleep. Werewolves. I'm confused and squirm for half the night, and this teases my dog. He jumps up from the bed and starts snarl.  
"Ellie." Leah leans out from behind the door. I raise my head and I am looking for watch. 3:12. Great, night conversation. She enters and sits on my bed. "Is something that you want to talk about?"  
" I? Why do you think so? " I ask are still being on the border between reality and dream. Leah is worried about me, as I will be worry about her and it is amazing. Knowledge that someone is worries about you.  
"Because I know you a little." I smile with her. Practically all my life. "It's not about Glen, right?"  
I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. Why does everyone unload for this all my problems? Even if I was angry because in the store does not have my favorite yogurt everyone will ask, is it by Glen.  
"Why does everything always has to come down to Glen?" I ask exasperated. Leah looks pointedly at my cheeks and wipe them with a tissue. "Leah, since Monday I haven't slept all night. I have right to be sleepy, and you know very well, that tears drop with my eyes, when I can't sleep." I get up of bed and put on first founded running pants and too large, masculine t-shirt.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Run some, cause I will go mad." I look to Mila's room. Charlie sleeps with Mila, so I do not wake him. Leah doesn't say anything, because she knows that could just worsen the situation. She waits for me at the door with a bottle of water and tells to be careful.  
I do not know or it's my stupidity or involuntarily I head into the forest, and when I realize where I am, it is too late. I'm in the middle of a forest, at night, alone, and somewhere in the bushes can sit the damn wolf. He will tear me and leave. In the morning someone will find me. I'll finish up in my own morgue. As a victim. Could anything be more pathetic? Great.  
I am heading back toward the road and the city when I am overcome by paranoia. Adrenaline hits to all my senses. I hear something in the trees, rustling. It seems to me that I see someone's posture, but it is too dark to get a better look.  
I hear a growl. Wolf. I knew it. I just knew that once I trail in because of my stupidity and all spontaneous decisions. If I start to run he will chase me. If I will stay a pin he will throw , then straight into my throat. I should go to survival camps as dad wanted.  
I run every day. I can deal with long spacers. I run.  
I hear something like a mixture of roaring and growling. He's chasing me. I try to speed up. It helps me to another adrenaline rush. I hear that he is getting closer and I recall a bottle of water. Carefully I look back and I throw it into his head.  
Then something hit in my right arm and decks me to the ground. It's not a wolf. This pair of wolves, and maybe even the whole pack.  
I raise my aching head and I see in the dark, a pair of shiny, yellow eyes. Not a wolf. I saw this before. But it is not Isaac. It's a girl with long, straight hair. Oh, my goodness, there are more. Boy joins for her. He is much bigger posture than Isaac, but I think he is dark-skinned, so I reject the one who came today to the morgue. I should be afraid for my live, try to escape, but instead of that I'm counting how many victims of this genetic experiments may still exist.  
The girl sticks nails in my shoulder blade and my sober sense backs. I scream in pain because in muscle gets, and maybe even a few more. She sticks them a little tighter and squeezes fingers. I don't control screaming and tears. It hurts. And more and stronger. I feel the how blood drift trickles down my back. The nails on the other hand sticks down and I can't move. She plays with me just like Charlie used to torture mouse in the garden.  
I hear the another roar. The girl threw me to the ground. I think she damaged me some ribs and other bones.  
There are three more forms, it gets confusing. I can feel how atmosphere between the newcomers and the girl and boy thickens.  
They are not people. They are not animals. They leave me and get busy each other. I want to move, but she had to something decent damage, a nerve or muscle. I can't move away even the meter. Any attempt to move to just crawl, causes another wave of pain. I'm totally lost. After a while I could not even move my head and the I hear alternately growling, whining, and the strange roar.  
Suddenly my eyes went black and I felt that I rise up. Is this how it feels dying man? I work in a hospital, sometimes people die on the operating table, but I never think about what happens to these people then. Before I finish resuscitation before I move away, give up, and pronounce somebody's death. Do they know? Do they physically feel how life goes out of their bodies, leaving them?  
"Hey, open ..." voice seems familiar but is too weak to call this person to mind. "Hey!" That someone shamelessly interrupts me enjoying this blissful feeling.  
I feel burning on cheek and involuntarily open my eyes.  
"Hold on, okay?" Ok, but I just do not know if I can make it. I try with all my strength. I land in car. I watch over to don't lose myself again in blissful darkness. I focus on the sound of the engine, screeching and a few swearwords said by my savior. During braking I hit against something and I would like to hiss in pain, but I do not even know if anyone could hear it. As if my mind break away from the body. That's the death?  
Hard Light. The light in the tunnel, which I should not go to? I always thought that it looks more epic. Without tinnitus and pain, in blissful oblivion and unconsciousness. The brightness blinded me and reminds important thing - I do not want to die yet. I can not move, so I force myself to turn my head to the side. I want to live.  
Something, which burns my hands, is packing into to my veins. Spreads throughout the body. Burns. When it comes to the lungs and chest I want to scream.  
I'm screaming, hoick up, I hit against something and finally open my eyes. I hit and I broke a lamp. On the forehead I feel fresh wound. Another place where the blood flows out.  
"It's all right." Dark-skinned man carefully puts me back on my back. It hurts even more than disinfecting new wound. "Let me see the rest." His voice is very soothing. I nod, but I'm able to just turn my head to the side. Then I see that apart from him there are Derek and another men. Derek helps me to lie on the side. "It doesn't look good." States my physician and proceed to clean next wound.  
"Ahh," I hiss and I dig nails into his forearm to the blood and immediately withdraw my hand. Soon there is no trace after them, even scar.  
"Relax." He asks putting his hand on my shoulder. It works like painkiller, it takes part of my pain.  
"Relax?! It hurts! "  
"Please, calm down. It's almost ready."  
I bit teeth when this one with medical knowledge starts to lay sutures.

"Let him in'." It begins to dawn, when I land in my soft bed that smells lavender, and Charlie squeaks behind door. He seems surprised and looks at me incoherently. "In a minute he will howl and wake everyone." Derek opens the door. Charlie suddenly breaks his silent snarl. He comes in with a curled up tail and bowed head. "What did you do to him?" His eyes are red. Not animal like others like him, but the blood-red.  
"I am the alpha."  
"Alpha? The alpha male. Like real wolves? "  
"Exactly."  
"What else? Vampires, unicorns, mermaids, zombies, monsters from the Scooby Doo? "  
"Only the werewolves ... for now." I raise my head and after a while I realize what he just said, what happened at night. I have million questions but I feel very weak.  
"I thought that you exist only in books and movies. Is there more people like you?"  
"Yes."  
"Here? In Beacon Hills?"  
"On the whole Earth."  
Shake out after such a portion of information takes a while. It's amazing that they are hiding and they are unnoticed. I pat the place beside me. I want to know more. My curiosity is very hungry for new knowledge.  
"You owe me some explanations, after all." What surprises after a moment he sits down on the edge of my bed. I think he is not very happy. "How long you are a werewolf?"  
"Since the birth."  
"No bite?!" It is unbelievable that someone bite newborn baby. I try to remember every book with werewolves and how heroes become supernatural creatures. There always was bite. He smiles first time since I met him. Definitely he should smile more.  
"No. I inherited it from my parents. But I can turn people by bite."  
"That's pretty incredible."  
"I think it is enough for now. Your sister just woke up."  
"Derek, You know that I want to know more, right?"  
"Just sleep some. It was long night."  
Again he smiles and jumps out the window directly onto the grass.


	4. If I loose myself

Later I will correct mistakes. I wanted to give you something to read before, but just moving to a new apartment and got stuck between the boxes. I'm exhausted and fell asleep twice before writing it :)  
I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Oh my God, the world is ending. Right now.  
"What is she doing here? '  
Leah murdered me her eyes and growled through clenched teeth:  
"I told you to call her."  
In the worst nightmares I did not expect that our mom will fly over the ocean and drink a cup of coffee early in the morning in our kitchen. While there, this is to be expected. I have to inherit a tendency to spontaneous decisions from somebody.  
"Indeed. You should have call. "Mom smiles mischievously (it also inherited too) and sips her coffee. "I have to fly almost 10 hours over the ocean, to another continent, and pay for a taxi to find out what's going on with my unfilial daughters and beloved only granddaughter." She said it with malice, anger and concern. I really wanted to sink into the ground.  
"So enjoy the eldest daughter and your beloved granddaughter, and your youngest child goes to work because she has responsibilities."  
Now Leah really wants to kill me. I run away from the kitchen without coffee, so none of them came up with an excuse. It will be a tough weekend.

Freaky Friday is a day when a lot is happening. If something is going to happen it's almost certain that it will happen on Friday. On Friday, when we all think about the evening seance in the cinema, lazing around on Saturday and a family lunch on Sunday. Then the ambulance gets one after another. Cast, food poisoning, stitches some idiot with a strange case and cast again. Chance to catch the operation are minimal. And at so unlucky Friday to my office, when I just suture patient last stitch, my mom looks inside.  
"Ellie, we need to talk." She asks firmly, and I can not throw her away.  
"I have a patient" I indignant, because I was really lucky. What if it was not a guy with a cut on his hand? Something more serious... Well, you know, something with more stitches and more naked ...?  
"He's not naked, it's just a small cut. Do not bother you, right? "Her smile works wonders - the guy, my patient, is smitten with her. One day I will pay good money for her disfiguring plastic surgery. "Dad and I are worried ..."  
"When you begin sentence like this, I realize that as long gabble away that dad put you on a plane for the sake of peace." I corrected maliciously. "Thank you, you're free. The nurse will explain you everything. "I informed the patient and quietly waited until the door closes. Then I turned around and leaned against the couch. "What do you want?"  
"Talk." She responds, and in her eyes I see the sincerity and compassion. And everything is clear.  
"Mom, eh ... I moved, I got a job, just move on. Why should I analyze it? "  
"Because in the middle of the night I got a text message from Leah and I found out that you are flying to her." She retorts and it is no longer a pleasure. Clench your mouth and run away eyes. I am when cornered. "Oh, one more thing! That you broke up the engagement I found out from Facebook. Status hidden. Subtly. "  
"Ell ..." James paused in the doorway and stopped in the middle of a word. For God's sake, here are the missing! Rallied after a moment and smiled charmingly. Everything is lovely, until I feel sick.  
"James! Need consultation? Help? "Asked looking for help. "By the way, This is my mom."  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lees. Ellie, Finley wants you on operations. "  
"Fine, I'm coming!"  
"It was ..."  
"We get that."  
"Ellie, why? He's cute. "She was enchanted when the door closed again.  
"I get that. Go home. It's Freaky Friday and I have surgery. It's a miracle, so do not polish me off with all your questions."

He should smile more often. Much more often. Even when I'm mad at him. And even if it means that he is trying to beguile nurse in the ER. It was pretty funny and I could have a good laugh out of this, but the nurse is Amber. She has probably already scheduled the next six months. Maybe even a wedding ...?  
"Why did you pick my nurse up?" I asked with mock indignation coming up to the counter. I wanted to burst out laughing when he gave me a look of relief. I had to repeat in my mind that I'm still mad at him.  
"To get to your office." He smiled again. Only now unforced. And it was quite nice. "Actually, I wanted to thank you."  
Oh, did I understand my stupidity?  
"The two kids stuffed with drugs and correct my supervisor's opinion regarding the girl out of the tent and lie to sheriff again? There is nothing glorious for what you might give thanks. "  
"On the contrary. Narażałaś and sprzątałaś after us. And for that, thank you. "  
"Do you you put it in nice words, I feel better?"  
"Probably?"  
I smiled at him most nicely as I can. I leaned against the car and while I was thinking, what can hurt him the most.  
"So interesting thing: why you have not been so generous to Isaac?" In the beginning he is a little surprised, but then I see the confusion that is bad. "The big, bad alpha, really? I do not know how it is with you, but you are not as common in the alpha wolves, always and for everything takes precedence. You're a terrible leader. "  
"You do not understand."  
"I do not have to understand. All you have to know is what hell went through Isaac and now needs a rest. "  
"This is between us."  
"Of course. It's a great reason to throw a teenager. "  
"I didn't threw out him! He had to find something for one night. Is that so much to ask? I can not have a moment of peace? "  
"Oh, you're a big idiot. Great Alfa, you are responsible for what you have created. You created him. He did not need all these freebies but someone who will listen and support him. Who help him! You screwed up. "I had to take a deep breath to calm down. "And now I'm sorry, I've got something to do."  
Slammed the door in anger. Egoist. Idiot. Hypocrite. It took a moment for me to handle myself. For a long moment. I stopped to get mad when I received the message.

Full of admiration 'wow' escaped from the mouth of Scott. Definitely wow. Leah did a great job. Since my world intersected with their I decided to take the next step in my 'moving on' and I finally found the perfect apartment. Not far to the hospital, quite close to the forest for Charlie, and three large bedrooms.  
"Like this?" I asked curiously. Isaac for the first time (although he lived here from an argument with Derek) saw this room. Plenty of space he needed, the view of the forest and the city. It liked to anyone, so why are you worried?  
"Amazing." Issac was actually impressed. Despite this, I had a strange feeling in his voice that I sense sadness. Scott nodded toward the hallway.  
"I'll get the rest of the stuff." He said, and quickly disappeared.  
"Isaac?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He was clearly upset.  
"When I get my stuff?"  
Never in my life have I seen him so focused on mastering before emotions. The poor, lost Isaac. I laughed to himself and shaking his head, hugged him.  
"You have two minutes to take their belongings and arranged them in a closet. I have to keep order, because Leah worked hard over this room and you will find out. You did not think that I'll let you sleep on the couch! "  
He cried. As luck. He pressed harder on my neck and I heard a sniff while laughing. Scott raised his thumb up.


	5. Addicted

"Mom, if you say one more word about James I swear that today I move all the stuff into the apartment and I will never call." I threatened with deadly seriousness. I love my mom, but through these two days I remembered why I had a lot of extra-curricular activities and why I never rode with my parents for the holidays.  
She sighed and wanted to add something, but my face was quite meaningful. Leah giggled behind a cup of cocoa. In my head I already counted down hours to her departure.  
"Okay, just leave the 'Searching for a new boyfriend Ellie' alone." Leah decided when mum took offense and fell silent. "What with the room?" She asked excitedly. Leah, like me, horribly experienced decorating the room for Isaac.  
"Amazing. Perfect. And also 'Wow.' "I replied and literally I saw as if a stone falls from her heart and how she sighed with relief.  
"When you want to move?"  
"I do not know. At the moment there are only some basic things. It all depends on Leah. "  
"So you do not move out quickly." Cristian, the Italian god of sex and my sister's husband, give me a wink, and I poke my tongue at him. I missed his malice.  
"Dad! You were supposed to help me with dollhouse! "  
My phone vibrated announcing a new message. Scott and Stiles go haywire at all and I had to point out them in response. I looked at watch and I jumped to my feet. I'm late!  
"Sorry, I have to run." I waved the phone and ran to the car.  
I run out of breath. Isaac and Charlie raced, and I had no chance with them. I missed running through the woods. This fresh, brisk air. Isaac claimed that there is still dangerous and still supposedly prowls bad druid-killer, so I can not run alone. It was great to see how Isaac again open to the world, laughs, jokes, and looks more and more like a normal teenager. Slowly but surely changing. And awareness that I have a part to play in this is amazing.  
"Do you even know where are we running?" I asked when trek deep into the forest. Where I have never dared, not alone.  
"Sure." He said releasing. He waited until I come up to him and gave me a moment to catch my breath. Run up the hill could be felt heavily in my muscles. I stopped beside him and leaned my forearms on my thighs. "This ..." He pointed to the charred house and stopped because he had to align breath too. "It was the home of Derek and his family."  
I choked inhaled air and looked at him like he was an alien.  
"What happened?"  
"Problems with the werewolf hunters." He said with disgust. I would not be myself if I did not draw more from him. Scott once remarked something about his ex-girlfriend and her grandfather-hunter, but then I was busy threatening Finley. I should listen a little bit more carefully.  
"Are you staying tonight with Scott? I will be all 24 hours in hospital and I have charity event. "I reminded him because he still did not feel too confident. He nodded and we ran away.

* * *

I felt a whole lot of looks at me. Specialists, residents, interns and everyone around. Hey, after all, I only I put a dress! Ignoring everyone I went through the entire length of the room to Amber and her brother.  
"You'll catch more than one operation tomorrow." Amber threw teasingly on what I groaned. Oh, great, now this. Good that Finn has a night shift, and tomorrow he will not throw me any suggestive glances.  
"I want to disappear. Remind me who maneuvered me into this? "I asked with murder painted on my face. Superficially I searched the room, but nowhere found a blond men.  
"James ..."  
"I've been looking for me?" I heard behind, and I felt like my hands clench into a fist. "Ellie, you ..."  
"Oh, Doctor Horton," I said, calling attention of cardiac surgeon. "I wondered if on cardiosurgery there is no free placement." Started with the most beautiful smile and left in the company of three cardiac surgeons.  
James was red with rage. Literally. He watched my every move, and I kept as far away from him as I can. I've given even the head of the hospital screw in discussions with donors. And everything was great until I went outside. My phone was shaking in my purse, and I struggled with the clasp.  
"Can I help?" James was like two steps away from me. Too close. "Elisabeth."  
I ignored him and looked at the display. Derek. If calls Derek this does not mean anything good. In thesame place where Derek is, there will be Isaac, Scott and Boyd. If really they are together, and Derek calls it just means something really bad. Phone fell silent, but then again started ringing.  
"It's not a good time." I walked away to a safe distance so as he can not hear something by accident. "Derek if something happened ..."  
"He's dying!"  
It's not Derek. It's not even any of the boys. Female. Not Allison. Female.  
Great.  
"Where is he?"  
"At school in my car ..."  
"Bring him to the French restaurant in the downtown." I hung up and in minds I calculated how long travel can take at this time. "James, can you bring my jacket?"

* * *

My heart stopped beating. For a few seconds I forgot how to breathe. Derek was all in deep wounds of the nails. From his shirts stays shreds that barely stuck to his body. I ignored the terrified woman and I got in on back seat. From sleeve of jacket I pulled out a scarf. Glory to Leah for being shoved it to me. I ripped it into several smaller parts, and tied bigger wounds.  
"Derek can you hear me?! Derek "I screamed imposing on him a slight blow on the cheek. He unconsciously murmured 'Ell' and dropped his forehead on my shoulder. I ripped open his shirt scraps and froze. He is not healing, wonderful. "Do you know where is the hospital?" I asked the woman without taking my eyes off the approaching black wounds. Derek began to fidget and says that he can not go to the hospital. Thanks Hale, I'm not that stupid.  
"Yes."  
"Go like to the hospital, only two crossroads away, turn to the left." I instructed her and came back to tie pieces of scarf around his wounds. He should soon start to heal. Must, another possibility I can not imagine. "Hold on, okay? Just a little longer. What about the others? "I asked horrified, because Isaac and Boyd after all, always keep his side. And where they are, there is Scott.  
"Safe." He choked and again only run out of steam. And he do not look better.  
"Focus on the road." I growled at the woman and rejected call from James. I turned off the phone and I dropped to the bottom of the bag. From left side lights of flashed Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Only a moment. A woman ignored the red light and drove through the intersection. Less than five minutes later she parked at the back of my estate. Two times I was wrong before I remembered the code to the elevator for security.  
Somehow put him on the table in the kitchen. I ran to my bathroom for dressings. When I came back he was paler than my walls. I pulled out the needle, thread and a disinfectant.  
"It's all right." I repeated like a mantra when I sewed his wounds. It took me a little over 20 minutes, which seemed to determine his survival or death. "Derek?" I whispered, because from the long while he did not give any sign of life. I put my ear to his chest, and hand to his neck in search of the pulse or heartbeat.  
It beats.  
There is a pulse.  
He's alive.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and looked out the window at the starry sky. Thanks, Old Man.

* * *

With God's help and support of small Derek somehow I managed to put him on the bed and did not break the stitches. or rather I sat I slumped between the bedside cabinet and the bed and hid face in hands. Too much excitement for one day. Most important thing that Derek is alive. I breathed again.  
Derek's hand slipped off on the edge of the bed to my arm and caught the hand next to the head. I clenched my lips into a thin line, because suddenly my eyes prickled. I could feel tears gathering in corners of the eyes. I grabbed his hand and sat on the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was faster:  
"Shhh ... Do not say anything. Rest. "Said with tightened throat.  
"Thank you, Ellie." I smiled wryly and pulled away slightly. I checked again all the bandages and plasters. "And ..."  
"Not now. Take a rest, please. "I squeezed his hand again, waited until he fell asleep and went back into the kitchen. I was surprised when I saw a woman at the table scraps of cleaning Derek's shirt, bandages, dressings and everything that was bloody to trash. "Leave it." I said, but perhaps too quiet. I stepped closer and grabbed her wrists. "Leave it. You've had too much excitement for one day. "She began to sob, and I let her lean her head on my shoulder. I remembered my first experience with werewolves and forest, when Cora had almost finished off me. "It's all right. Come on. "  
I led her to the smallest bedroom, which was used as a guest room. I had to wait until she calms down. I looked into her frightened eyes. I wonder if wants to talk about it? Do I want to? I wanted to know more. She must want have peace of mind and find a logical explanation. Like victims of military experiments. I snorted with laughter.  
"You want to talk?" I asked finally, when she stopped sobbing and normalized breathing.  
"I do not even know where to start." She said completely shattered. I told her to wait a moment, and a moment later returned with brewed lemon balm.  
'Ideally will be from the beginning. "  
"If it was that simple ..."

* * *

I put another cup of coffee and came back to reading the book. I have not slept through the night even a minute. I still checked if Derek is still alive or if everything was okay with Jennifer. I wiped the tears of tiredness, which flowed down my cheeks. Definitely I need a vacation. Turning another page I realized that I was watched.  
Involuntary I smiled at Derek. He survived the night. Typically is most important for the patient after the surgery day. Then we know if patient will survive. For the werewolf night might be enough.  
I sat back on the edge of the bed and carefully peeked into the dressing. The wound was smaller. Not too much, but it was healing faster than an ordinary mortal.  
"Is it Isaac's room?" He asked voice that was close to his normal tone. It's good. I nodded my head affirmatively. "Yesterday we wanted to eliminate Deucalion. I knew that Isaac is mad at me and did not count on his help, but he came. "  
"Derek, understand finally that no one works on your loss, only you do. Isaac is a wonderful teen who needs specific support after what he went through. Bite him and making from him a werewolf does not resolve the problem. This is just a small first step, do you understand? "  
"I gave him something much more. Something for what people are willing to die and fight. "He said, and with maniacal defended his point of view.  
Screams and denying him do not help. I have to approach him another way.  
"You gave him the impulse to change. Spark that you need to maintain to become a flame. If you do not sustain it goes off or set fire to something else. "Paused because I realized just how wrong can be a comparison to the fire. After all his family died in the fire. But he was silent. He looked at me with empty eyes. "I understand that you recovered sister and I can not imagine how great lucky is it. I can not imagine losing Leah ... But you have one basic problem: you reject others. Isaac now too. belongs to your family He is part of your pack. when you He was needed him. He would give his life for those who are close to him. Why you spoil a picture of something replacing the family to him?"  
"Elisabeth Amelie Lees! How many time I have to remind you about…?"  
My mum stopped before entering the room. Wonderful.  
"Oh, I'm really sorry! I should knock. Ellie, I will call you later." She said and left the apartment.  
In less than a minute I got the message.  
"_Bring him to dinner._" I read aloud and I slumped beside him. "We're screwed. I hope you're a good actor"  
"I guess I can be pretty convincing."


	6. Me over you

I back to my home, I haven't unpack, but before next episote I want to give you something to read :)

Like always I hope you will enjoy :]

* * *

"Can you tell me what it was yesterday?!" James hissed angry when I signed papers quickly. I even don't look at him and grabbed cards of waiting patients. "Ell"  
"I'm busy. I have seven patients, and only less than half an hour. "and guess what - I answered I was going to disappear in the office or in patient's room, but James followed me. "Don't you have your own patients? No responsibility? " I asked irritated by his presence.  
"Today, the only post-operative and guess what - everyone has a great time."  
That's great ... I do not speak to him, I signed two more discharges, until he broke and almost screamed 'Ell' and guess what - drew attention to us.  
"What you do not understand in the words private affairs? Discharge. "I pressed a piece of paper with a prescription nurse and go on to the next patient. James followed still as a shadow behind me.  
"Usually, if someone says that, it means problems." He said angrily. I wanted to pass him and put him off saying 'none of your business', but he surprised me. He grabbed my arm with the strength of which I would not have suspected him and stopped by pin me down to the wall. "Especially when your sister calls Amber and asks about you, because you was supposed to call her in the morning."  
I feel how blood is draininig from my face. My mother visit or rather raid clarified. I completely forgot that I had to be in the morning with Mila, and Leah had to pick her up from the hospital in front of my duty. Great.  
"This is still my private affairs, James."  
"So tell me, what was so involved that you forget about your own sister?" I have never seen him so confident and determined. I rolled my eyes and tried to arm wrench with hold. Without effect. "But you can tell me if you have a problem."  
Great. I am lost, if I do not figure out quickly a lie. If I had known that I will be prepared. But not so on the hoof!  
"For now her only problems are you and your hand."  
Derek with his clamness his terrifying stood at the door of the treatment room. I felt like a stone fell from my heart. Derek took a few steps in our direction and pointedly looked at still clenched hand on my shoulder. James loosened his hold, but did not back down even per step.  
"You left your phone and your mother is still ringing." He said and pulled my phone of pocket. I wanted to hit the open hand to my forehead. You're so bright, Lees.  
I took advantage of the occasion and pulled away from James. I looked at the screen and I broke down. 37 missed messages and calls twice more since I left home.  
"They will eat me. Both. "I whispered in horror. "I you too."  
He laughed, his chest moved, and with it my head. It sink to me that by some miracle I leaned my forehead against his chest. For a while I ran out of air.  
"Your mom is slaver over me." He said with a cunning smile, which I have not seen yet. "At least in the morning was." Do not know if he said it on purpose or not, but James grunted and disappeared. "And the breakfast was delicious, thank you."  
"You are still weak. You were supposed to rest! "I threw accused and his good humor disappeared as James.  
"I should go home." He said with seriousness, what I did not like it.  
"To this loft in the raw state? Where everyone will be looking for you? Forget it."  
"Do you have any better ideas? You afoul enough. "  
"You will stay at my place until you get back strength. And the end. Decided. No one except Isaac, Scott and Boyd, who went to the competition, do not know where I live. And that even I exist "  
He sighed and looked at me with pain. Something inside told me to put a hand on his shoulder. I did it, and he took a step ahead and let me lean again forehead on his shoulder.  
"Everyone around me get hurt." He said with the same pain that was painted in his eyes. I took a deep breath before I spoke up. His scent in large quantities works stultify.  
"It will be okay."  
"Lees ..." I rolled my eyes again and looked with murder in the eyes to the resident. "Roberts wants you to assist him with the Fontan's operation."  
I glanced at my watch, calculated everything, I looked at Derek and I made the decision, which earlier I would not even take into consideration.  
"Take James. I finished five minutes ago. "

* * *

I took advantage of a moment of peace and have a nap for extreme night when I heard the doorbell ring. Reluctantly, I got up, probably because my mother Leah phoned and reported a my visit and taking Charlie in. I did not go alone. Otherwise I would have to pull out of his loft Derek. And my mother was slaver over him, even though he has stay only with the car.  
I was in shock when I saw outside my door thin browned-hair. In Beacon Hills I know only one browned-hair.  
Jennifer.  
"Can we talk?" She asked, when I still was a little bit suprised. I did not expect to see her ponownie.I let her in and forced myself to smile. As befits for a person with good manners I proposed her something to drink and I show her to the terrace. Funny thing, living room and one bathroom I still had not finished and I do not yet moved all my stuff, but the terrace was the first ready-to-use place.  
"Beautiful view, is not it?" Asked looking ahead to relieve the tension. From the terrace you could see the forest and the city. Civilization and nature. Great combination in the glow of the afternoon sun. She confirmed and I felt on me her questioning glance. However I think she still doesn't know how to start, so I get straight to the point. "You have two options. The first, and I personally think that the best - forget and live on your life. "  
"Let me guess. The second is more difficult. "  
"No, but it brings you pain or suffer and in the end comes down to the first. Forget it and go away. "  
She paused for a moment. During this time, Charlie opened the door and joined us. Jennifer disturbed a bit, and I patted space next to me. Charlie obediently jumped in and laid his head on my legs.  
"What if I choose the third option?"  
"There is no third option."  
"And you?"  
"I was involved myself in it, and I knew what I was doing. You do not know nothing. "  
"So, tell me."  
"This decision does not belong to me. And lately Derek is not willing to cooperate. "I wanted to add that for her there is a third option, but my phone rang and Finley told me to come to the hospital immediately, because with those idiots he will not work. "Ok. Give me twenty minutes. I'm sorry, but I have an urgent call."

* * *

Mill. Chaos. Mess. Total disorganization. That's an emergency and full emergency department. Chocker. Broken limbs, burns, bruising, damage internal organs and two premature labors.  
Massacre.  
I looked at the hard, swollen belly girl's and once again to the screen. I ran hilt to right side in search for the source of bleeding.  
"Ellie, has thirty-eight seconds three contractions every twelve minutes!"  
"Like in book." I interposed to younger intern, who looked a little panicked. "If in ten minutes she won't be ready give oxytocin. Amber, sweetie, call Finley and ask how much time he needs, because we have spleen to remove. Prepare her."  
"But I want to know the details." She whispered just above my ear and smiled knowingly. But I did not know what she meant. I put the hilt into place and went through to the next patient. Laceration extending across the stomach. Ugh. Cleanup of such eyesore falls on the youngest in the hierarchy.  
Unfortunately, the disinfectant was the finish, so I get away for a moment for supply. Along the way, dialed my sister.  
"I hate you. You are on the blacklist, so it is better for you if that it is something very important. "She interposed angrily when she received.  
"I have a massacre in the ER and today I rather would not go back home."  
"Ell, now it is not about the fact that I am mad because you do not mention that you are dating someone, but Mom has a plane in the morning and you been avoiding her all the time."  
"Turn on any local channel."  
It took a while before Leah moved from the laundry into the living room and she nail the TV remote.  
"Oh, God. Mila go for color pencils. Okay, you're forgiven. Just for today. "  
I rolled my eyes and hung up. All this commotion made my forehead began to throb painfully. I leaned my head against the cold wall. I forced myself to choose another phone number.  
"Do you want anything?" I asked running James. He had his hands full of bandages. A few even protruded from his pocket. He interposed a short "morphine" and ran on a branch.  
"Something happened?" In the speaker's voice I heard a little worried Derek.  
"I'm stuck on Trauma." I said and quickly walked into the room with the supply. "You're lucky and do not have to enchant my mom." I heard something like a sigh, but as well it could be the wind. "You can feed Charlie? In the fridge is rabbit meat. "  
"It looks somehow different?"  
"You will know by the smell. Isaac does that. "I said, and I pressed my cheek to his shoulder phone. "Isaac did not call?" I grabbed three syringes of morphine, and the other pocket I packed some disinfectants.  
"I don't kn ..."  
It darkened for a moment, and I jumped up scared and dropped the phone. Great. What is needed is still only a power failure to be completely happy. I turned around to pick up the phone and in blinking red light flashed something. At first I thought it was a equipment or illusion. But red flash became two red points, and a moment later the four.  
My heart stood for a moment. I let out of hands the syringe. The eyes of a werewolf. The Alpha's eyes.  
In Beacon Hills there is only one alpha, which is not have to worry about. From the rest of you need to stay away.  
"Hello, Elisabeth."  
Unless they come and then there is no way back.  
"What do you want?" I asked backing away. From this nothing good will come of. Carefully I slid into the sleeve smock syringe with morphine.  
The woman did not answer. Listening to my terrified heart could destroy her hearing. I expected that she will come closer, but instead of her walked her companion. The boy at the age of Isaac, maybe a little younger. When he approached within less than a meter I took quick breath and dig the syringe in his forearm.  
At the first moment he seemed immune, but a moment later he fell to his knees. And then I realized that it was a bad decision.  
I heard a roar, the tips of the claws have passed millimeters my eyes, and the last thing I remember was another roar and terrible pain in the back and head.


	7. Out of control

I asked three times "do we have everything packed?", and my brilliant friend and so forgot to take out of the apartment bag with my laptop and towels. Almost a month cut off from the world, thanks Marco. Do you hate this name after "Visionary"? It is first time since this episode when I write or say loud his name.  
By the way, I really (like really really seriously) want you to tell me what you think about this story. About Ellie, the plot, maybe there is something that you like and something you do not like... Anything what you feel after reading this story.  
I'm asking you about that, because I do not know if you liked it just a little and is writing it in further makes sense. I do not say: "I need reviews! Write reviews", no. I think doing this is creepy. You can write me a private massage or write e-mail, but please let me know what you think about this story.  
Uf, the longest entry. I hope that you're not completely bored.  
As always and invariably I secretly hope that below you will find something that will appeal to you.

* * *

"You should go to the radiology because you can not read X-rays, James."  
"There are more fractures?"  
A moment of silence. My head explodes pain.  
"Not a single."  
"But I saw two!"  
"These bones were never broken."  
"It must be a mistake. Her sister said she sprained knee in childhood. There should be some mark! "  
"In that case, repeat x-rays and find the old ones."

.

"Go home, get some rest."  
"No, I'll stay a little while."  
"Someone is waiting for you, a little girl who misses her mom. Leah, please ... I'll call you if something will change. "  
"Ok. I'll take Mila for classes and I will back. "  
"Go or immediately I will help you."

.

"What about her?"  
A moment of silence full of consternation.  
"Oh ..."  
"Scott, go get your mom and tell her to take a new bandages."  
"It is not good, is it?" In Isaac's voice I sense fear. In fact I feel like his vocal cords tremble, and the blood and the heart speed up. "She will shift or die?"  
"I hope, however, that she will shift."

* * *

My dad had a scheme of bringing-up for their daughters to resourceful in life. It was divided into three parts: learning languages, playing a musical instrument and sport activities. I remember how in my first swimming in the camp wanted to swim first, and I was first, but I hit my head with all my strength in the wall of the pool, in net result I ducked myself and lifeguard had to pull me out of the pool. For two days I felt like something by turns squealed and buzzed in my head. I never thought that I experience something like that again.  
I bite the bullet and blinked absent-mindedly eyes.  
Heat wave spilled out through my body from the inside. The wound on stomach and began to pulsate like a tug. I do not know when the world suddenly became different, and my sheets in tatters.  
The claws.  
I started to rampage and I took a few wounds on my forearms. Deep enough to have blood flowing streams. I grabbed a piece of ragged sheets to dress the wound, but it was gone.  
There are no words that could describe my horror. Once again scraped my skin. I had small scratch as a result of doing this. But before wound started to bleed again disappeared just like the previous one. Like I had a zipper in the shoulder and unzip and close it.  
"Oh my God ..." I whispered and looked out the window. In glass in the moonlight I could see my reflection. But it was not me.  
Temples throbbed again, and the wound wound started burn. Subconsciously, I knew that I should be somewhere else. Should I go somewhere. That was close, and breake up window, just to get out of the room. Go.  
The pain got worse. The noise turned into a loud squeak. Ear drums almost burst. I grabbed temples and fell powerless to the floor. I was overcome by darkness.

* * *

"Ell? Ellie, wake up. Ell ... "  
I jumped like a frightened animal, so Derek pulled me tighter and clasp more precisely. I was not in the hospital. I was lying, and actually sat with legs straightened on the couch, and the rest of my body adjacent to the Derek's torso. It took him a while to calm me down. A long while.  
"Isaac, everything hurts me." I complained absent-mindedly, but truthfully. I felt each of the 206 bones and each of 450 muscle. Derek slightly loosened his clasp and gently fits perfectly my head into the recess at his neck. He puts his chin on the top of my head and said that everything is ok.  
"You've had bad night, but it is out of the way. Now we have to drive you to the hospital. " I nodded head and then I saw that his shirt is to pieces, and in some places he has slowly healing wounds.  
"Is it me?" I asked a trembling voice, touching ragged material and the wound edge. Sure, it's me. If I was not my fault then they would not keep saying all time that everything is ok now.  
"It's nothing. Really. I'll explain everything to you, but now you have to go to the hospital before the ward round. "  
Even though his voice I heard that this is not angry with me, it made me feel terrible. I'm dangerous. Coming out of the apartment I noticed that Isaac also has some healing wounds. I hurt others. Even my close ones. I can kill them unintentionally. I put my head against the window and I realized what was going on - I am turning.  
"Ellie ..." I jump, when Derek touches my arm and says that we're here. Bring me from the back. Melissa is waiting. I am bouning like a tennis ball or more like a shipment. Putting across from place to place in the full conspiracy, unnoticed by anyone until I return to my hospital room. I do not see any sign of the night. Bed sheet is new, and the blood washed away. Isaac insists on to lie me down or at least sit down, but I'm stubborn and dressed in a new hospital pyjamas I spin around the room nervously. Because last night is just a foretaste of what awaits me in a few days. It was not yet full Moon.  
Derek is less subtle than Isaac, so he seats me on the bed. How bad big Alfa wish.  
"No walking. You just figured to yourself. "Can I get mad at him, but something inside tells me to try to calm down. With facial expression of a disgruntled three year old child meekly I sit and lean on the headboard.  
"Bravo. This is the only person who is able to control Elisabeth Lees. "Says exhilarated Tomas and comes even closer. "Tomas Finley. Her mentor. "  
"Derek Hale ... friend."  
"You mean the boyfriend, main squeeze or a strange friendly agreement, I might not have very conservative views, but not as much, well?"  
"Of course, that the boyfriend. Look at them! "I feel how blood drain from my face and I go white as a sheet. Literally. The head of the surgery is smiling broadly and steps inside. Together with her wave of hits me smells. Drugs, patients, disinfectants. Dreadful. "Ell simply separating work and private life. By the way, is a very good thing, right Ell? "  
This is bad. I can hear the strong but irregular and rapid beating of my heart. Derek probably realize this and discreetly shows me to breathe. Something clutching my stomach. This is not good. I turn to the side and cover my mouth. I feel sick.  
"I think you should go out and give her a rest."  
"We need to examine her ... What if it is something more serious?"  
"Go. I just got up too fast. Nothing fancy after concussion. "I say, fighting with the nausea.  
"But ..."  
"They will be with her and will call someone if something goes wrong." Melissa does not allow them to speak again and leads the entire company into the hallway. For a moment in the doorway I can see whole crowd of interns, residents, nurses, who camped outside my room. Great. I hate being the center of attention.  
"You want a bowl or something?" Ask Isaac. He is worried, I know that he cares about me, but, for God's sake, I will do something to him.  
"Yes, a gun." I growl angrily. "Once again, someone will ask if everything is okay or will say that everything is fine, I swear I can not stand it, and murder." I dig my nails into the inside of the hand.  
"Relax, breathe."  
"I can not. Everything annoys me, I want to kill anyone who looks at me, who will say anything. What's happening? "  
"Isaac, go and find Melissa, let's bring her something to sleep." Derek asks Isaac. "In a double dose." Adds Isaac when opens the door already. He nods and sends me a tentative smile. I repeat the question, and Derek sighed heavily and sat on my bed. I feel tears in the corner of the eyes. I pray that he will say that I was sleepwalking. Yes, sleepwalking, and they found me on the street or something. Pathetic, but the most logical. "Do you remember when we talked about how to be a werewolf?" I nod and recall. Bite or inheriting it from parents. I repeat what I remember. "Sometimes there is a third option. Sometimes, if the claws dig into deep enough it may lead to shift ... "  
In stock Kali attacked me. Several times injured me by claws. Deep enough.  
"And Kali scratched me hard enough." I complet his speech wuth trembling voice. "Why after that when Cora hurt me nothing happened? She almost tore my muscles. "  
"Cora isn't the Alpha."  
"Right ... Oh my God! Kali is the Alpha. She turns me. She is my Alpha. I am the beta. She is my Alpha in pack of Alphas. She will kill me..."

* * *

And now think what you feel or what you thought and please let me know. :)

Fierce


	8. Breaking borders

"I thought already about Leah, Mila, my parents, Isaac, Charlie and the surprise, but broken arm works best." I growled angry, sitting on the step. I dug claws into the inner part of hand. I felt how blood and pain flows down my fingers. The only thing that holds with me remains of humanity. Derek sighed loudly and thought for a long moment.  
"What is your most positive memory?" He asked finally. I looked at him incoherently. "The moment you return to when you have a bad day, you're sad."  
I took a deep breath, because I realized a sad thing that made me feel tears in eyes.  
"Ell?"  
"Proposal during a dive on a coral reef. But now it's too painful. I was thinking about Charlie. About how I met accidentally the owners of his mother. "I hesitated for a moment and tried to remember other good moments. "Leah and Cristian wedding. It was something otherworldly. Those were probably the two most positive."  
"But all those reminds you about him, right?" He asked, and I looked at him questioningly. "Your heartbeat." I nodded head affirmatively. I forgot about all the tricks werewolf. "And something before you meet him?"  
"I doubt it." I muttered dissatisfied and threw a pebble into a tree. It sunk in the tree and it depressed me. "I'm terrible incompletely-werewolf."  
"Beginnings are always difficult. Scott said that you talked about it."  
"Yes. Stiles with every second word accent how many times and how many ways Scott tried to kill him."  
"Not everyone can handle with it in the beginning."  
"Derek, it's not about the fact that three times I was close to attack someone. I have since four days I am notoriously changing and I can not control it. During the day, at night. Have you seen Isaac? One wound barely heals and he has two more. Today, three times from seven in the morning he broke my arm, and I do not remember anything. I'm a danger to others. I can not allow it. "  
"We'll figure something out. We still have some time. "I clenched my lips into a thin line, because he had never agreed to idea wandering around in my head. "There's something, isn't it?"  
"This is just one of the possibilities."  
"So you can tell me."  
"No."  
"Hey, Ell, all we are trying to help you, but you have to work with us. If you come up with an idea you should tell me."  
"This is a last resort, if everything else fails."  
It took a moment before I bit my tongue, and he understood.  
"No ... no, no, no. Crazy?" I looked down and wanted to quickly leave, but he grabbed my hand tightly. "Death, seriously?! You lost your mind?"  
"Do not scream." I hissed and tried to wrench myself away the grip. "Derek, it hurts."  
"So you will stay a little longer human." He grabbed my shoulders and pushed in front of him without any problem. "Why?!"  
"In two days I have to get back to work. To the sick, defenseless people, which can easily kill human, let alone a bloodthirsty beast."  
"Beast?! Bloodthirsty?! Are we?!"  
"I am! I can not help myself. It's me, who already three times nearly killed Isaac. I have no control over myself. Today I hurt Scott, because he hid and rescue Stiles. I'm a beast!" I threw out a with regret. Between fingers I felt something sticky. Derek's blood. "Don't you see?! Maybe it's good that Kali knows about me..."  
"It's nothing. Look at this."  
The wound was gone.  
"The problem is that not everyone can magically heal quickly."

* * *

"_A spider web and it's me in the middle, so I twist and turn, but here am I in my little bubble…"_ For a moment, I stopped to listen to the song and I focused on that what was happening behind the wall. Even I did not have to remove the headphones from ears to know what they were talking about.  
_"At least__she didn't__turn into a__kanima__."  
__"__Someone has to __stay__. __She will__want to__meet with__Kali__.__"__  
__"__She __does__not__want__to kill me__after what__I did__her__last time.__Not at all.__I almost__kill her__. __We'll be__friends.__Best friends."__  
__"__Fine. __I'll stay__.__"_  
At the moment, everyone fell silent. I could feel their surprise. Eyes wide open and questioning sight directed on Peter. As if their emotions hover in the air.  
Steps. A hand on the doorknob. Opens the door. I closed my eyes and bury in the sheets. I clenched my hands into fists.  
_"Here comes the danger up in this club. When we get started man we ain't gonna stop…"  
_"You're really do this." He said in surprise. Unbend my fingers and slightly raised a hand. "Effective, but only for a short time. The process of healing too has some limits. "With other hand, he did the same thing like a while before the first.  
"Leave me alone." I asked trembling voice, because my eyes have changed color. I wanted to again clamp the hand, but he did not allow me.  
"It's a beautiful bedding, and you want to destroy it?"  
"I asked you and your psychopathic reasoning to left this room." I growled, sat down and pretty much clenched fingers on his wrist.  
"Listen to the nanny-psychopath, because does not jump for joy, too."  
He did not react as I wanted, and what's more he looked at me challengingly, then he added insult to injury. Slowly I turned hand. Grimace of pain on his face caused a strange satisfaction. I deepened grip until I heard the sound of cracking bones.  
I pushed him and rapidly jumped back.  
"Don't!" He shouted and grabbed mine hand unhurt. "See that?" He held hand up to the height of my eyes. I did not understand what he meant. My hands and what? Unpainted nails? Is this the moment when these turn on him sick allusions to the beauty of the skin or something like that? "Normal."  
"And how should look like my hand? Without one finger? "He rolled his eyes and pushed his claws. He raised his eyebrows and gave me a smile full of pity. "I usually realize after I hurt someone, so get out."  
He shook his head, and I caught a big gulp of air before I broke his hand again. The situation repeated.  
"Are you a masochist or idiot! Get out!"  
"Actually, I want to show you something. Uh." He said, setting the injured hand. "Oh, God. And you finished college? Medical school? Uh."  
"Hale..."  
"You don't have a problem, you are just looking in wrong place." He snorted and sat forward. "They tell you to think of nice things, but you live in another reality. You don't think of pleasant things. You heal, operate, save lives. Every day you see death and suffering and fight with them. They tell you to focus on yourself, but you have to focus on others. Helpless. On pain that you can give them."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"About this what keeps your humanness. About your work. Helping helpless. About your patients that you can crush. About these, which you can save. You control it without pain, but only when you see someone hurt..."  
My phone vibrated. New Message. Hospital. ER.  
_"We have a big__problem."_  
Peter pointed to the screen and said:  
"It makes you human and you are in control."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Since eight minutes you didn't try to kill me. What do you think?"

* * *

I slumped into a chair in the hallway and shook my head in disbelief. I let a younger intern to talk to family and gave the good news. I laughed when I took off the mask.  
"It's crazy, but you were right." I said to Peter. "I could hear her heartbeat. The baby heart. The blood flow in the veins. Incredible. Why did you do that?"  
"What?"  
"When you were in the living room you wanted me to find Kali. Do not deny it."  
"Derek will need help. Full Moon is coming."  
"I, beta, against Alfas? This will be my first Full Moon. Indeed rejoice in being a werewolf." I snorted with laughter.  
"Ellie" From a distance I heard that Amber pronounces my name and look out for me. I smiled and held out hand.  
"When?"  
"What?"  
"Patient. Give the card and do not say anything. I missed operations." I took the papers and I sent the most beautiful smile I've ever had in my store. I waited until she go away, and again I said to Peter: "Maybe after your miraculous resurrection, your brain does not remember everything, and more specifically, what happens with the human bitten during the first full moon?"  
"It just so happens that your first full moon is eclipse of moon. You know what is happening with werewolf during an eclipse? "I shook my head. "Conversely, than during the full moon. We are losing all abilities. In equally clash without any divisions Alpha-Beta you can even kill Kali."  
_"__Oh my God! __Run for__Ellie__, __probably he didn't__have time__to call her..."__  
__"__Where is she?__"  
__"__In the waiting__before the__operating theater__."  
__"__Are you sure__...__"  
_I looked at Peter at the same time as he at me.  
_"__Cora __Hale.__His sister__.__"_


End file.
